


How Could You Get So Blue?

by FxckingvPeachy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckingvPeachy/pseuds/FxckingvPeachy
Summary: Frank iero's life has been stagnant since he was a child. His school, home, and social life are less than desirable and all he's ever wanted is to not be himself. Gerard can do that for him.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 11





	How Could You Get So Blue?

October 7, 2008

Leaves crunched rhythmically under Frank as he kept a quick pace down the route he’s walked for years. Usually, he would listen to music to drown out anything and everything but those plans were crushed along with his headphones a couple of mornings ago. Long story short, he tripped and got to hear, feel, and see how badly they were demolished. They were cheap but there was no way he could ask his mom for a new pair. Mother nature’s soundtrack would have to do. 

The walk from his house to school wasn’t excruciatingly long, only half a mile, and he had smokes to distract him, so even when it starts getting cold he opted for walking. It was always nice seeing the neighborhood in its prime chilled-out time anyway. Dewy and or frosted grass that hasn’t been stomped over yet, lonely swing sets and drawn curtains. It was truly serene and there was nothing Frank loved more.

That all soon faded when the high school came into view, the encore of slamming car doors and kids slowly oozing into the front doors replaced anything nice about the morning. He glued his eyes to the cement and walked right past the school. He had about half an hour before class started and liked to pass it with a cigarette. Frank’s smoking spot was just a chain-link fence in front of the house next to his school but nobody ever bothered him.

As he smoked he watched the dwindling amount of kids scuttering into the school, without his music he felt like a creep. Everyone else probably already thought that though. His town was decently small so most of them grew up together. Frank could name a life-ending embarrassing story about almost anyone in his grade and adjacent.

Still, they all had friends. Friends they met in elementary or church. Friends that wouldn’t think about abandoning each other, for even a second. Frank never had that.

But once, when he was 5, he had a friend at the daycare his mom used to dump him at. Her name was Jamia and she was just as quiet and weird as him. They would run around all day pretending they were witches and try to make the other kids drink their mud potions. Frank could remember laughing so hard he could throw up and legs so dead he didn’t think he’d be able to do it again tomorrow.

Frank didn’t realize back then but her parents were abusing her pretty badly, she’d always talk about putting a spell on them to make them happy and nice forever; back then frank thought she meant she’d wanted them to give her cookies and ice cream every night. But one day she came to daycare with a burn down the side of her stomach that peaked from the bottom of her shirt, the cops came that day but all the kids were kept from seeing or hearing anything. 

And she never came back. Frank just hoped she got out of there. 

He ashed his cig and watched the ground as the sound of someone approaching from his right brought him out of his thoughts. He took a long drag as he hung his head and studied his own feet, smoke swirled into his eye making him recoil and voraciously try to rub the pain away. 

“You okay, dude?” Frank mentally kicked himself for looking like an idiot, he looked at the person and scanned over his messy black hair and soft blushed features. He had a crooked smile and a thin eyebrow cocked at Frank's silence, he’d never seen this guy before, ever. He knew he would 100% remember such a pretty face. “Smoke in your eye?” The guy asks, eyeing the cigarette balanced between Frank's fingers. Frank faintly nodded and gave the guy a small ‘yeah’ while awkwardly glancing everywhere but his eyes. 

“Could I get one? If not that's cool I’m just out-” Without a word frank dug into his pocket and after retrieving one he held it out for the guy, dancing it between his pointer and middle finger. “Thanks.” The guy smiled, also accepting the lighter frank extended to him. 

He looked older than someone who’d be in high school but to be fair Frank could barely see past the tangled hair in the guy’s face. He could tell his eyes were a muddied hazel and his smile was unique, the ends pulled down awkwardly but his smile lines and cheeks showed he was happy.

“So, um, do you go to school here?” Frank asked, watching the guy let smoke pour over his lips. 

“Yeah, we moved here not long ago and today is technically my first day. I-“ Another person ripped both their attention away before he could finish.

“Gerard! w-what the fuck!” The boy shouted, stumbling over his gangly legs before regaining balance and coming to a slow near the two smoking. Gerard, Frank thought, he kinda looked like a Gerard, it was unusual but a different name wouldn’t suit him as well.

“You’re crazy, did you run all the way here?” Gerard let out a little laugh and told the other person’s face they didn’t think it was funny. His laugh was sweet and almost a giggle, it almost put a smile on Frank’s face.

“ _you’re_ fucking crazy!” He huffed with his hands on his knees and flicked his eyes to Frank’s. “Hi.” He stood up straight and adjusted his glasses before looking Gerard in the eyes, he just let out a sigh and pushed past them to continue into school. 

Gerard looked back to Frank and gave him an apologetic but warm smile, it wasn’t the same as the first awkward one. As he turned on his heels to catch up with the other guy he dropped the almost finished cigarette and stomped it out.

_Who the fuck was that?_

Frank found himself searching for Gerard’s face in the crowded hallways all day. Maybe it was because nobody had ever started a conversation with him before; at least not anything more than ‘move faggot’ or ‘don’t sit so close to me’. Gerard’s inviting soft smile wasn’t anything he’d been given before and he wanted to see it again. 

One time he thought he saw his knotted black hair disappear up the staircase and had the urge to follow him, but he suddenly felt like what he was doing was wrong so he tried to forget about Gerard. 

When lunch came around Frank claimed his usual spot in the hallway outside of his next class. He slowly ate away at his granola bar while working on homework for his sixth period. He ignored the kids as they ‘accidentally’ kicked away his pens and laughed in passing. He wished he had someone to laugh about how childish they all were. 

~~~

Frank laid in bed and sobbed, his empty house creaking as if trying to console him. His hands balled up the sheets of his bed in anger before he let out a broken scream and repeatedly thrust his fists into the old and stained twin mattress.

A pathetic mattress for a pathetic boy. 

Nothing was wrong, nothing had happened, everything was just too much, everything was always too much. Frank flexed himself out until his feet were pulsing with cramps and his ceiling became freckled with grey spots. 

He just stared. 

Frank’s mom was never home and even if she was she wouldn’t bother checking to see what was wrong. It’s not like he would let that happen in the first place though, nothing outweighs the embarrassment of showing someone how disgustingly weak you are. He’d been taught that his whole life.

Thoughts of his mom spitting insults at him as a child because he was crying ricocheted throughout his head. He stopped sharing any type of emotions with her when he was thirteen after she shoved him so hard his head left a hole in the drywall. Frank couldn’t even remember why he was upset that day; he did remember that through snotty sobs, he asked if he could have a hug. She scoffed in disgust before pulling him into a cold hug, only to shove him backward with all her force after no less than two seconds.

Rock music crept in the distance, every time you thought it couldn't get louder it did until the sound of an engine being killed silenced it. A slamming car door. A slamming front door. 

Frank just stared. 

The faint sound of game shows filled the house along with the hum of the microwave. The sound of his mom’s laugh echoing through the old house shot rage through his body. He dug his fingernails into his scalp, griping every last hair he could before yanking. And yanking. And yanking. 

He jerked his body onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow and all he could think was he just wanted it to be quiet. 

No thoughts. No sound. No possible way for anyone to ever interfere with his person. The idea of existing in other people’s minds was tiring and embarrassing in itself. He just wanted it to all end.

_Just need the fucking quiet_

The last of the sun soaked into the dirt leaving Frank's room numbingly dark, he forced his head full of the same pitch-black nothingness. Sleep was the only thing Frank actually liked and not in a quirky way. He is genuinely heartbroken every morning to wake up, to have anxiety about starting another day, he cherished sleep more than anything. He’s trained himself to fall asleep fast after years of desperately needing to escape his mom. 

_5 minutes is all he needs and he’ll be out cold._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this short and...not so sweet chapter, the next one will be longer but I think this was a decent introduction to Frank’s sad sad existence. Also, yes, I know 2008 is not accurate time placement but something about 2008 felt right.  
> I hope you all have a good day <3  
> \- Frankie


End file.
